<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一个O盾A冬的小煌玟 by feifeiadele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403137">一个O盾A冬的小煌玟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele'>feifeiadele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky PWP [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wry~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky PWP [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一个O盾A冬的小煌玟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>doi体位是纯盾冬，但本质上是冬盾冬，有产ru和怀孕情节，在群里口嗨的煌<br/>————<br/>想看O盾被坏A冬强碱吉尔</p><p>冬看盾长得漂亮，吉尔又大，于是起了涩心，半夜翻窗进来骑乘美女O盾，盾盾哭唧唧地躲避，然而被A冬信息素压制住了，将精液设到冬屁股里许多次，alpha感受着精液从肉穴涌出的粘稠感，以及被盾的性器完全填满时的欢愉，爽歪歪</p><p>冬掰开臀间的嫩红色肉穴，让O盾刚才设到他体内的精液流出来，还涂抹到美女盾白白嫩嫩的大乃子上，盾的漂亮乳头被白花花黏糊糊的精液盖住了</p><p>冬又玩弄了一番盾的漂亮乃子，小樱桃变成了大樱桃，白乃子变成了红乃子，盾害羞地捂着脸哭，而坏A冬又翻窗跑走了，徒留O盾在他的alpha信息素中一夜未眠…</p><p>O盾很想被鈤，然而A冬从来不鈤他，只是骑乘他的吉尔和玩他的乃子，于是美女O盾心生一计，将冬设到自己肚子上的精液和自己的细胞结合，培育成试管婴儿，然后用自己的身体孕育他的宝宝，O盾怀孕了，A冬再次半夜翻窗进来时就看到挺着肚子的美女盾，他知道自己不能再骑了，就很生气，于是嗦了美女盾的屁股，在蜜桃臀上留下许多涩晴的牙印，又一边骂骂咧咧一边开始照顾O盾</p><p>孕期O盾喜欢侧着睡，经常被深夜爬上床来的A冬抱住，嗦他肩上白皙坚实的肉，嗦他的漂亮屁股，手指捏住他的rt，喷射出温热的乳汁，冬将孕期omega的乳汁涂抹到盾被自己嗦出来的红印子上，几个月之后的O盾生孩子那天，冬让盾咬着自己充满alpha力量的小臂渡过最艰难的几个小时，然后在宝宝离开母体并被护士抱到婴儿床上的一瞬间就扑倒盾的大乃子上开始吸，就好像他才是盾的宝宝，omega温柔地抚摸他的alpha茂密的棕发，任由冬叼着乳头咕叽咕叽嗦个不停</p><p>A冬照顾坐月子的O盾，他虽然总是表现的很粗野，对待盾却细心体贴，然而冬很讨厌盾有了宝宝之后就只顾着给宝宝喂乃，都不肯和他doi，他又不能强行骑乘还在坐月子的盾，于是坚持趁美女O盾不备去吸他的乃子，有时候O盾正在抱着宝宝喂乃，冬突然扑到他胸上叼住另一只乳头，然而宝宝也不是省油的灯，冬嗦奶嗦得多了，宝宝就用力拍打他的脸让他走开，冬好气，又毫无办法，只能在宝宝吃盾奶的时候埋到盾腿间吸omega的吉尔了，盾被宝宝嗦乳头还要被坏冬嗦吉尔，经常喂着喂着就忽然设出来，结果乳汁喷到宝宝嘴里，宝宝呛到了，委屈地哭哭，盾很心疼，而冬悄悄得意</p><p>一个月过去了，O盾再次恢复到正常生活，于是A冬又经常半夜翻窗进来骑乘他，或许是出于对之前盾坐月子期间对自己忽视的报复，冬每次骑得很深，手抓着盾的屁股往上抬，让盾比普通omega大许多的性器深深嵌入alpha紧窄的内壁，美女盾摸着他线条流畅的腰线呻吟起来，向上翘出弧度的吉尔戳着冬屁股里的软肉，设到alpha体内非常深的地方，A冬呼哧呼哧喘息着，捏住盾的屁股颤抖了很久才平静下来，然后倒在盾身上打呼噜</p><p>有一次盾因为喝醉了，主动压着冬鈤，结果鈤到从未有过的深度，阴茎戳到alpha隐秘的生殖腔，醉乎乎的盾没有常识，只是一个劲地往里顶，冬也由着他鈤，心想要是能死在史蒂夫的床上也算好事，结果在盾往alpha体内几乎失去功能的小口上撞击了几分钟后，他那根异于常人的大吉尔居然真的打开了A冬的生殖腔，将非常多的精液都设到了比omega还要温暖滑润的嫩穴里，而冬已经被醉盾鈤到设了好几次j，甚至还被他的omega鈤哭了，在冬体内成结的盾抱着他睡觉，软乎乎的乃子抵着alpha胸口，冬被鈤哭了，有点气，于是叼着盾的乳头，一边嗦盾乃一边等待omega在他生殖腔内的结消下去</p><p>又过了几个月，被内设到生殖腔的A冬也怀孕了，于是这次就是O盾照顾A冬，而且自从怀孕之后，A冬也有乃了，他和盾每次doi之后都会互相吃乃以示友好，盾有时候担心给宝宝的乳汁会短缺，于是喂乃之前先去吃冬的乃以补充乳量</p><p>（因为A冬很懒，还有点大alpha主义，不愿意给宝宝喂乃，所以盾和他生的宝宝都是被盾喂乃的，而盾也会以担心宝宝们不够吃为由去嗦冬的乃，冬被嗦得很爽，于是就随他去了）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>